Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle electric power supply apparatus that is provided on an electric vehicle such as an electric automobile and a hybrid automobile and an electric vehicle that includes the vehicle electric power supply apparatus.
Background
A configuration (vehicle electric power supply apparatus) in which an electric device such as a battery and a junction board that is connected to the battery is arranged on an upper surface of a base and which allows a refrigerant (coolant) to flow through the piping and cools the battery is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application, Publication No. 2015-107728A. Further, Japanese Patent Application, Publication No. 2015-107728A discloses that the vehicle electric power supply apparatus that includes the battery and the electric device is arranged below a floor panel.